Fawful
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: My first try at chapters-and it did go well! Basically, in a plot to kill mario, Fawful and Black Shy Guy are now in post-apoctalyptic earth...Fallout 3! Basically one of my more popular stories. Please Read and Review, I want to know what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction about Fawful and Fallout 3. I personally don't have Fallout 3, but I have seen it, and have played Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, and I currently have Bowser's Inside Story. Any way, I'm hoping to put this in chapters, so, yeah.

**Fawful.**

Fawful was in his chair, laughing maniacally. They were at the top of a green hill, putting his portal together. It was a large machine, looking quite stereotypical, with many wires coming out of it.

"Hehehehehe!" Fawful laughed. "This is the thing of which I have been needing for a plan that is called 'The killing of the plumbers who are fat'! Hehehehehe!"

Soon, a Beanish soldier went up to him. "Sir," he said, "The portal is passing by dimension 1j6f37-"

"I am not needing the talk in which you are giving! I am needing only –"

And then the portal started acting up. It had sparks flying from it, and there was a fire on its control pad.

"The word that should be said," said Fawful, "Is crap."

The machine started shooting out bits of the portal, and people started getting caught in them. One man got sent to Grand Theft Auto, one to Buso Renkin, and several to Lord of the Rings.

"This is the word which is bad." One piece of the transdimensional stuff landed on Fawful's chest-and another on a Black Shy Guy. They started going inward-it felt like a horrible cramp. Soon, they would have much worse troubles-just to stay alive. They were knocked unconscious by the pain, and fell asleep.

Soon, Fawful and the Black Shy Guy woke up-along with Fawful's crowbar he used. "What is the place in which we are at?"

"Well, sir, it looks like we're in… a wasteland." And he was right. There were big mountains, polluted waters, and big mole rats _everywhere._ Fawful grabbed his crowbar. "Let us be doing the going."

So they walked around, aimlessly. They saw someone in the distance-a man with a Mohawk, a gun, and pants with lots of pouches. "He doesn't look to friendly." The Shy Guy said.

"Nonsense!" Fawful said. "It is the niceness he will have when we are the ones with the gun!"

They had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FAWFUL**_

Fawful and the Black Shy Guy walked over the hill, to the punk-looking man. He looked at them, and his eyes caught the crowbar they had. It was a weapon, obviously. He wanted it, so he could use the money to fix his broken Chinese Assault Rifle. "Hey," he said, "Why don't you give that to me? I'll give ya' some bottle caps."

"Caps of bottles?" Fawful said, "What is it we would do with caps of the 7-Up?"

"It's money, dill weed." He said, "And yo-"

"You will be shutting up now." Fawful said, and then kicked him in the shin. He then grabbed his gun-a 10mm Machine Gun- and pointed it at him. "You will be giving us all your worthily possessions. Or you will be dying. Your choice."

He then ripped out his pants pockets, dropped his broken Chinese Assault Rifle, and ran. He had a lot of bottle caps. Fawful said to ignore them, but the Shy guy grabbed them up, saying, "What if they _are_ money? If they are, we're rich."

So they kept walking around the desolate wasteland, and after passing a few hills, they saw a round robot, in the shape of an eye. It looked at them, and then a slot on it opened, and a watch like object came out. "Enjoy your Pip Boy 3000. We can give you a tutorial. In order to access your Pip boy-"Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. It was _**extremely **_boring, and plus, I forget how you access Pip Boy.

After their very long tutorial on the Pip Boy, they started walking off. Then Fawful said, "what if we were to make the Eyebot go boom by way of the gun by way of the shooting?"

"I don't think you should-"But Fawful already aimed at the Eyebot, and pulled the trigger. The clip came out, and the Bot noticed. It started shooting lazers at them, and they ran around. With no cover, Fawful knew he had to shoot at it. But what about ammo? Which pocket did he put the ammo in? Oh, no-the Black Shy Guy had the clips, and he was running counter clockwise around the robot, with the ammo on his belt-Fawful was running clockwise. He had to grab the ammo from his belt while he ran next to him. They were getting closer and when Fawful grabbed the Shy Guy's ammo-It was shot out of his hand. They were good as dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAWFUL**_

Fawful ran for the clip of the Machine gun. The Bot ignored The Shy Guy, and went to Fawful. It was too late. Fawful slammed the clip in the gun, and pulled back the… pull-back-thingy. He then aimed at the Eyebot's eye, and poured the whole clip in it. They had more-But he just used the rest of the clip for dramatic purposes. When it died, it also did something unexpected-the Bot exploded. Fawful went flying towards the Shy Guy, and almost hit him-he landed at his feet. After that they started looking around for its lazer-it had to survive, if shooting it caused 0% damage, right?

But before they could start looking, Pip Boy said, "Level Up!" it then asked them to please manage their skills. Fawful sorta just used it all on explosives and guns, but Shy Guy balanced it out a bit more. 2 for speed, 2 for hacking, 4 for guns, 4 for melee, and the rest for speech.

Then they started off again, and found a wet area-the water was green, and smelled like dead bodies. Indeed, there _was _a dead man in the water. Fawful was about to drink some but Shy Guy grabbed him back. "Do you have a death wish?" he said. "That has radiation! It killed that guy, it'll kill you!"

"OK, OK!" Fawful said. "I am the word that is hungry, though…"

"Hungry, you say?" said a man in a sheriff outfit above them, on a big sand hill. "I've got 96% less radiation having food then the other guys. Sure it costs a bit more, buuut… it won't kill you, at least! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Fawful stared at him. He said, "You are the man that is disturbed."

Shy Guy said, "We'd love food that doesn't kill us!" so he gave them an entire huge backpack-directly from everyone's favorite producer of goods that won't fit on you otherwise, Hammerspace-and walked off.

He sorta forgot to tell them to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FAWFUL**_

Fawful and the Shy Guy started eating up the food. They didn't eat too much, though- just a few cookies. And what made them taste so good was that they were free. Really, the cookies were bland, and a little too hard. Eventually, they started towards a large sand hill-better to see the area, that way.

"I am seeing something."Fawful said. There was a large gate-obviously holding a town-with a sign that said "MEGATON" in big letters. So they picked up their stuff, and headed to town.

When they got to the gate, a man peeked out. He had a revolver, and looked quite old. "Who are you? Bandits? If you are…"

"We are not the people who's word is 'Bandit'. We are the ones you would call 'Transdimensional people who are loners who need to get back to our dimension.'"

"…..Ok, I think I can help, then. But first, you'll need to kill this guy fer me-Billy."

"Sure, why not? We're technically evil anyways."

"Ok, well, take my rifle, and go up to the walkway. Then, find 'im, and kill 'im. If you do, I'll let you keep the gun."

"That is the word which is 'Hellz yeah'!"

So they went up a walkway, and looked through the scope of the rifle. They stayed there all night, just waiting. They were determined. They needed to get back, and kill Mario. After all, _he_ didn't have a _gun,_ did he?

The next morning, Shy Guy was looking through the scope. He saw Billy! He pulled the trigger, and shot. Unfortunately, it missed. Billy looked up at them, and grabbed out a bazooka. Oh, sh*t.

The duo of evil ran down, avoiding nothing-Billy was only gonna shoot if it was a sure shot. Shy Guy grabbed out their crowbar, and threw it at him. It landed in Billy's gut, and he pulled it out-Very painful.

"DON'T HURT HER!" he yelled out. The sad thing was, they didn't know what he was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FINAL FAWFUL**_

Billy laid on the ground, dead. "Great gob, boys!" said the old man. "I'll get my truck, and drive our big bomb out of here!" indeed, in the middle of the town, was an unexploded bomb.

"What in the area of good will that do?" Fawful retorted. "We wish to go to home, not to make an explosion!"

"Don't worry, if we make the explosion right, it'll open a portal! You can thank me later." They never thanked him.

So they drove out to the middle of the desert, and dropped off the bomb, and drove a mile away. When they got far enough, the Old Man told them, "Shoot it." Shy Guy cocked the gun, aimed, and fired.

There was a big BOOM, and after that, a big green light. The portal. and through it, everyone in the accident, fixing the machine. "Finally, I can go back to the place that is mine! Shy Guy, I am now promoting you to General!"

"Oh, goody."

…_**EPILOUGE…**_

Fawful went through the portal. Beanbean kingdoms air was never so good. Same with Shy Guy. They all lived sorta-maybe-possibly-not happily ever after. The **FRIGGIN'** end.


End file.
